


Pinkeye

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach, Death Note
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:51:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different sort of cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pinkeye

Yachiru had a very different idea of 'cute' than the vast majority of people. For instance, she could care less about puppies or babies. They were useless, whiny, and high maintenance.  
  
The dark shinigami, however, fascinated her. Their bulging eyes, their odd leathery clothing, their unreasonable love for the strangest things... all of these delighted her.  
  
The first time she met Ryuk, she poked him in the eye to see what he'd do. Mostly he just made a lot of noise and clapped his big spiky hands over the assaulted, rapidly reddening eye. Then he chased her around Seireitei for nearly four hours. It was the most fun she'd had in decades.  
  
"Ucky! Over here, over here!" she yelled gleefully from the rooftop above and behind him.  
  
"Did you just call me Ucky?" he bellowed, face swelling in aggrieved protest.  
  
See now, that was just the cutest thing ever. She couldn't understand why nobody else thought so... but then again, she never really bothered trying to understand people anyway, because people, as a rule, were dumb.  
  
Except for Ken, and maybe Ucky if he kept playing with her.  
  
"Catch me if you can!"

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: numisma  
> Prompt: cute


End file.
